


Nothing, and then something

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry didn't say anything about Catlin in his big leaving scene, Canon Compliant, Gen, So have a rant shaped like a fic with Iris and Catlin being supportive, mentions of canon death and canon leaving through a portal?, spoilers for the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Barry didn’t mention her.Not a thank you to Catlin. Not a word for Killer Frost.He disappeared into that portal with no goodbye for her, nothing.





	Nothing, and then something

Barry didn’t mention her.  
Not a thank you to Catlin. Not a word for Killer Frost.  
He disappeared into that portal with no goodbye for her, nothing.  
Of course she saw. The city started falling apart (again) and she found herself running right back to where it all started, despite everything. To where Barry was leaving (again).  
She didn’t cross the street, just stood hidden in shadows. Some part of her knows that if she had just gone over there, he would have said something.  
But she was too scared of what he would say.  
Cisco’s his hero, apparently. That’s fine. She knows Cisco deserves that title. Sure, she’s saved Barry’s life more times than she can count, but her recent actions, running off with zoom…  
She doesn’t know anymore. She doesn’t know who she is, or which parts of her accomplishments are still hers to boast.  
Barry is as influential as always though. She finds herself taking advice that was never meant for her. She runs.  
She takes a bus out of the city, then a few more busses just to be safe. She finds an apartment, and a job at at a clinic. Her credentials speak for themselves.  
A name is more difficult. Catlin is ruined, and Killer Frost is out. Trajectory stole Caity, and Cait is…too familiar. She goes with Just Dr. Snow, most of the time. Its easier.  
She’s knows Cisco has found her, because everything is quiet. There is no barrage of messages, nothing on the news, no villains crashing through the door. A part of her is bitter that even now, her friends have nothing to say to her.  
Until Iris sends a letter. 

 

Cait,  
I got your new address off of Cisco’s computer, because he wouldn’t give it to me (Honestly, for a genius, his password was easy to guess). He thinks you want to be left alone. He might be right, but I had to make sure. If you want to meet up sometime my number hasn’t changed.  
Iris.

 

She left it in the envelope for three days before opening it, then it remained abandoned on the kitchen counter for another three before being shoved in a drawer.  
Barry had given Cisco relationship advice, had shook hands with Harry, and Julian. He had enough time for everyone but her.  
Now, looking at the letter for the first time in a month, Catlin realizes that he shouldn’t have made time for any of them, all of that time should have been for Iris.  
Iris had lost two loves, and if anyone understands that, it’s Catlin.  
She sends Iris a text.  
‘Sorry for being so distant. I’ve missed you. When are you free?’ 

 

Its raining when they meet up, in a seaside down an equal distance from each of their homes.  
Iris said she hasn’t moved out of her apartment, because it feel like that would be giving up. Snow told her that she couldn't go there yet. They decided her new home was out of the question. So somewhere new was the answer.  
The coffee shop they find is cold, and the door won’t shut properly. But the prices are decent, and behind the counter a sweet looking woman is pulling scones from a worn oven.  
Neither of them talk about why they didn’t choose a Jitters, but both are glad this shop doesn’t have huge banners with ‘The Flash’ written energetically upon them.  
The going theory is that the Flash has retired so kid flash can take his place. Iris refuses to write an article stating otherwise. Its close enough.  
The pair find a window table away from the draft to drink coffee that smells of cinnamon.  
Iris starts with ‘What should I call you?” which brings both relief and frustration, because she doesn’t know.  
Eventually they settle for Cait. She doesn’t mind the familiarity when it comes to Iris. How could she? It’s Iris.  
‘How’s Star?’  
‘Good. Cisco’s taken over, although I think technically it belongs to dad now.’  
Cait nods ‘How is Joe?’  
‘About as good as can be expected. He, uh, threw Harry out actually. They had this big argument a few weeks back? It was this big thing.’  
Caitlin wants to say she isn’t relieved, but her face betrays her.  
‘Yeah, me too.’ Chuckles Iris ‘So, how are you?’  
A difficult question. Part of her wants to say she’s fine, another wants to offer a story about how stressful her new job is. She considers joking about how her cold hands help with making pastry.  
For some reason, her mouth decides to go with ‘He didn’t say goodbye.’  
Almost annoyingly, Iris understands straight away.  
‘Oh Cait, I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think-‘  
‘No, I’m sorry. I left and you probably needed support and-‘  
‘I had support! You were out on your own, I should’ve-‘  
Catlin feels a tear slip down her face, feels another one follows it. For the first time in years she’s sobbing, her body shaking as she lets herself think about things she had been putting off.  
She feels like she is thawing.  
Iris is crying too, and at some point the pair had moved their chairs closer so they could cry together.  
Whatever comes next, Cait knows they will do that together, too.  
They both need to run, in their own ways, but not alone.  
And that’s something.


End file.
